Percy Champion of Chaos
by nightmare1214
Summary: After the Giant war Percy decided to leave camp half-blood but, not before he finds his replacement.A new camper shows up at camp half-blood he was quikly clamed by Posidon.
1. Chapter 1

**(disclaimer)**

**Prologue (Percy P.O.V) **

Percy was now eighteen the prophecy of seven lasted nearly 2 yrs to unfold itself. during the time Percy lost his memory he kept thinking about Annabeth and when he got his memory but he felt guilt because he also remember he never really liked her he only loved her as a sister. He also remembered the reason he began to date her was because she was depressed about Luke's death.

Soon after the giant war mason came. I saw him single handed defeat the Minotaur then I knew he would be my replace me at camp and with Annabeth. I kept looking at his progress everyone liked him but they still saw me as a leader. he gave the title of cabin leader to mason because he also a son of Poseidon though he was kept a secret from everyone and when Percy was claimed when he was 12 yrs Poseidon lost forgot about mason and focused on me because was the child of the big prophecy.

When the both great prophecies were over Poseidon told masons mother it was safe to bring him to Camp half-blood as soon as he got their Poseidon personally claimed him and named him his favorite son for his bravery. everyone looked at as though i should be mad bu I wasn't I was happy. I slowly started to get Annabeth and mason together and I thought was done when Annabeth started to blush when she got near mason.

I told Annabeth to follow me to the beach because I needed to talk to her."Annabeth I'm leaving camp half-blood and I don't plan on returning any time soon" I said."where are you going? I want to go with you."Annabeth said. "Annabeth I don't think you understand I'm leaving alone because I'm breaking up with you and I don't have a place here"I explained. she stood there in shock like she couldn't believe what I had just said to her."goodbye Annabeth i hope you can be happy" as I left I heard her start to cry and collapse on the sand but I also heard mason comforting her so I left not turning once back. I made my way to half blood hill and said my last goodbyes to the place I once called home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 (Percy P.O.V)  
After I left CHB I decided it wasn't safe to go and live with my parents because my demigod scent was strong so, went to my mother's home to say goodbye and told her i was leaving and didnt now if was going to come back soon I told her i loved her and i would miss her. For the first three months i helped demigods get to CHB and explained the everything about the gods and what demigods were i also explained them about monsters and told them about some of the demigods. I was camping in a forest near the borders of Canada.  
While I was sleeping i heard footsteps from outside my tent. I quickly uncapped riptide and looked outside ready to attack. What I saw shocked me there was a man with silver hair that shifted to midnight black but what was more surprising was that he was dressed in a complete black suit with whit spots that seem to be moving then i notice they were MOVING. He saw me ad motion me to come forward I reluctantly got out of my tent and I walked towards him. when i was 10 ft from him he seemed to be inspecting me then he nodded in approval "Perseus i have been watching you since you were born I have seen what you are capable of you are a true hero" the man said. I was blushing at his compliment and remembered that he mentioned that he has been watching me since i was BORN and I don't even know who he even is. he smiled as if he knew what I was thinking.  
"Your are right, Perseus"he said."Oh where are my manners my name is chaos"

I was shocked then I lowered my sword and kneeled."No Perseus no need for formalities"said chaos  
"Now down to business I am here to make you an offer"said chaos."What is your offer I asked curiously.  
"Well you no longer have any ties to earth so, I want to make you my Champion and adoptive son"Said Chaos. I was shocked about he just said.  
"Why do you choose me Lord Chaos there are greater warriors than me."I asked. He smiled kindly at me.  
"You are one of the best fighters I know you also have a kind heart you are loyal to your family and friends you try to help everyone you can you do so much for the gods but, never ask for anything in return you even dated that daughter of Athena because you cared for her as a younger sister you hated to see her suffer so you did your best to make her happy"said chaos.  
I never even thought about the things i did like that. I thought about the offer and I had nothing to do here any more.

"I accept your offer lord chaos" I said  
He smiled and extended his hand to me. I grabbed it and suddenly I felt great power go through my body. I felt stronger than ever my appearance also changed. My hair turned midnight black my eyes constantly changed colors and my skin became more pale. After that I passed out and the last thing I remembered was going through a portal chaos created,


End file.
